


Not the Obvious Choice

by dragonydreams



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Birthday Presents, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9424532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: Amaya seeks out Mick after the events of The Chicago Way.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Castlefringereader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castlefringereader/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg and Phil Klemmer.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to JaelK and shanachie for looking this over for me.
> 
> Author's Notes: Wishing a very happy birthday to thoughtsandlife23!

Mick Rory had about as much in common with Rex Tyler as two things that were polar opposites could have. They might fight for similar things, but for very different reasons. 

Rex had been all about the cause. He'd been a great leader and believed in the JSA with all his heart. He'd been a good man through and through. And that goodness had gotten him killed.

Maybe that was why Amaya was so drawn to Mick. He claimed that he was, first and foremost, a criminal. He spoke his mind and wasn't afraid of having his suggestions rebuffed (which they usually were), and he was almost always one of the first to jump into a fight. The fact that this was because he simply enjoyed fighting didn't matter when the fight was for a good cause. 

Granted, she couldn't stand Mick when they first met, the fact that she had assumed he'd killed her beloved Rex aside. He was rude, crass, and acted like he didn't care about anyone but himself and maybe some of his teammates. 

The more time that she spent around him, though, the more Amaya came to realize that it was, in fact, an act. Mick Rory might like to pretend that he didn't care about what he was doing, but he did. When the time came, he always did the right thing, no matter how much he grumbled about it before, during, and after.

Through her observations of the man in question, she also came to recognize that he must be very lonely. 

The others on the ship, his teammates, kept their distance from him. She knew that if she were to ask Mick, he'd say that he preferred it that way, but few people like being alone most of the time. She suspected it was one of the reasons he drank as much as he did. It's harder to notice you're alone when you're not sober.

After she had overheard Mick and Ray talking about a former teammate named Leonard Snart, she'd gone to the library and asked Gideon about him. She'd been surprised to learn that this Snart, who had been Mick's long-term partner, had sacrificed himself for the team, as this was the first that she'd heard of him after being on board for over a month. Perhaps, like Mick, the others felt his absence too keenly to talk about him. She knew from experience that sometimes it was easier to keep your thoughts to yourself so that they didn't fade away, when memories were all that you had left.

Her empathy for Mick increased after this revelation. How does one recover after losing a partner of over thirty years?

She was going to have to tread carefully with Mick, she decided. At the same time, if she wanted more than friendship from him, which she was quickly realizing she did, she was going to have to pursue him. For as much as he liked to talk a big game, she'd noticed that he didn't seek out female companionship when the opportunities presented themselves. 

This would be a unique challenge for her, as women did not do the pursuing in the time she came from. But she was no longer in her time period, and women could be much bolder in Mick's time than in hers. While she may not always approve of Sara's many bedroom conquests, she did envy that she felt the freedom to go after whomever she wanted. While on board the Waverider, why shouldn't Amaya go after the man she wanted?

Having laid the groundwork of a hug, a kiss on the cheek, and a gift of stolen goods, Amaya went in search of Mick in his room. 

"So what does Prohibition-Era alcohol taste like?" she asked, standing just inside the door to Mick's bunk.

Mick didn't quite choke on the drink he'd just taken from the bottle in question, but he did sit up with a start and turned to fully face her.

"Strong and vile," he informed her. "Just like me."

"I think I'd like to be the judge of that myself," Amaya said, holding out an empty glass to him.

Mick stared at the glass for a minute before shrugging and pouring a healthy amount into it. "Your taste buds," he said.

Amaya raised the glass in thanks before taking a sip. Her eyes watered, causing her to blink, but she swallowed without choking. 

Mick laughed, which made her feel like her discomfort was worth it.

"Told ya," he said. 

"And you were right," she agreed, stepping fully into the room and closing the door.

Mick raised an eyebrow at that. Usually she left the door open when she visited him, and she could see that he was becoming suspicious.

"What do you want?" he slowly asked, sitting forward in his chair.

"Something that I'm not sure you're willing to accept," Amaya admitted, slipping between him and the table he was sitting at.

Mick frowned. "Not much of a fan of riddles. Talk straight."

"Or I could not talk at all," Amaya countered.

Before Mick could try to puzzle that out, Amaya leaned in to kiss him. 

Mick reared back, knocking the chair over in his haste to put some distance between them. "What are you doing?" he asked, sounding nearly panicked.

"I rather thought that was obvious," Amaya said, sadly. "I'm sorry, I thought you were… I made a mistake."

This time her tears were not from the alcohol as she moved to exit his room.

Mick caught her arm before she managed to open the door and she turned watery eyes towards him. 

"Why did you do that?" Mick demanded, not angrily, but sounding almost lost.

"Because I wanted to kiss you," Amaya said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why me?" Mick pressed.

"Do you not deserve to be kissed?"

"According to most people, no, I don't," Mick said.

"Is it me that you object to kissing or kissing in general?" Amaya asked.

"I want to," Mick admitted. "You just caught me off guard. With the things he's been sayin', I wasn't sure what you were after."

"What who's been saying?" Amaya asked. She wasn't aware that Mick had been talking with anyone lately. 

Mick blanched and suddenly looked nervous. "Forget it. Nobody said nothing."

Amaya reached out and tentatively set a hand on his arm. "Mick, you can tell me. If someone is saying things that upset you, I want to help."

"Help," Mick snorted out a laugh. "That's the problem. You'll think I'm nuts."

"Doubtful," Amaya promised. "Tell me?"

"Been seeing Snart the last few days. Ever since we landed in Chicago," Mick quietly admitted, his face turned away in embarrassment.

"Your friend who died?" Amaya questioned.

"Told you I was nuts," Mick said. "He's been telling me I've been a fool for staying with the team and trying to be a hero. I ain't no hero. Not like him. He told me I shouldn't let myself fall for you because nice girls like you get bad men like me dead tryin' to please them. Just look what he did to himself because he fell for Sara."

This was news to Amaya, as was anything concerning Snart, but she pushed it to the back of her mind for now.

"Is that what you fear?" she asked. "I assume he was just a manifestation of your subconscious trying to 'talk sense' to you. Do you truly not want to be a part of this team? Do you not want to be with me?"

"That's the problem," Mick growled. "I don't have anything else to do. Never was any good at pulling jobs without Snart and I don't much fancy going to jail again. I've done too much, been changed too much, to go back to that life. But still, I'm no hero. I have no desire to run around helping people all the damn time."

"You're good at it," Amaya said.

"I like burning things," Mick countered. "I like a good fight and I like burning things. That's why I stay."

"Those are the only reasons?" she pressed.

"And I might like you," he admitted. "You've been my only real friend since you stopped trying to kill me."

"Just a friend?" she asked, stepping closer.

"Don't want to hurt you," Mick said.

"I'm not afraid of your animal, or your fire," she insisted.

"You sure there's not something wrong with your head?" Mick asked. "I'm no one's choice."

"You're mine," Amaya said with such conviction that Mick was unable to object any longer. 

He pulled her closer and slowly lowered his mouth to hers, gently brushing his lips against hers, as if expecting her to pull away.

Amaya reached up to pull his face closer, pressing a hard kiss to his lips in a silent promise that this was real. She was here and she wanted him. 

As Mick responded to the kiss, she could have sworn she heard a faint voice drawl, "It's your funeral." Amaya would have thought she imagined it if she didn't feel Mick flip the voice off before pulling her body fully against his as he deepened the kiss. 

The End


End file.
